Demigods of Marvel
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: The end of Percy's 7th grade year is nearly over, but danger approaches again. Something is wrong when he returns to Camp. RATED T
1. Meeting the Sorceress

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series (including Heroes of Olympus) and/or Marvel comics characters.**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sexuality. **

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood, New York, USA, May 28, 2006...<br>**

Percy Jackson walked along the wrap-around porch of the big farmhouse as he watched kids with orange t-shirts practice archery. His best friend, Grover, followed him, helping Percy walk. They made it to the backside of the house where two men and two young girls sat at a table. He first noticed the plump man in the tiger Hawaiian shirt. He recognized the blond girl who had nursed him.

But the one who really caught his attention was the girl sitting opposite of the plump man. She looked only a couple years older, but she was stunningly attractive. She sat with her long legs crossed and one arm in her lap and the other on the table. She was in a lazy pose, but looked like a young model. She had snow white hair up in a high ponytail, and her bangs skimmed along her eyebrows. For a split second, she reminded Percy of that jewel thief that's always in conflict with Spiderman.

"That's Mr D," Grover whispered to Percy. "He's the Camp Director. Be polite. The girl is Jovianne Strange, she's the second oldest camper here and she's also Co-Head Counselor. The other girl is Annabeth Chase, she's the only one who's been here the longest. And, you already know Chiron..."

"Mr Brunner!" Percy cried.

Chiron turned in his chair to smile at the boy, "Ah, good, Percy. Now we have enough to play pinochle."

He gestured to the chair to the right of Mr D and Percy reluctantly sat down. Mr D sighed heavily, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted a little farther away.

"Annabeth," Chiron called the younger girl over to introduce to Percy. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron," Annabeth said. She gave Percy an uninterested glance and bounded off. Chiron cleared his throat, "Where have my manners suddenly gone? Percy, this is Jovianne."

Percy awkwardly reached his hand out. Jovianne gave a simple yet gorgeous smile and shook his hand. Percy was instantly amazed by her incredibly soft skin. Without thinking, Percy blurted out, "Are you Black Cat?"

Jovianne chuckled at his blush. She sat back in her chair and gave a coy smile, "Relax, kid. I'm too tall and too young to be her. Plus, our gifts are...very different."

"Oh." Percy blinked away his blush and turned to Chiron. "So, you work her, Mr Brunner?"

"Not Mr Brunner. I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." Percy frowned, clearly confused. He turned to Mr D. "And Mr D...does that stand for something?"

"Percy," Jovianne said. "Names can be powerful which is why one can't always use them so carelessly as others do."

"Oh."

"I must say," Chiron chimed in. "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed that you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to...ah, take a leave of absence."

"Grover, are you playing or not?" Mr D asked impatiently.

"Yes sir!" the satyr trembled and took the empty seat.

Mr D turned to Percy and eyed him suspiciously, "You do know how to play pinochle?"

"No."

"No, _sir_."

"Sir."

"Well," Mr D huffed, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules."

"He can learn," Jovianne said. There was something in her voice that Percy could hear, like a soothing sound a mother would make to her baby. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Mr D relax a little. Percy frowned in confusion and turned back to Chiron. "Please, what is this place? What am I doing here?"

"Percy, how much did your mother tell you?" Chiron asked.

"She said...she told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that I wouldn't be able to leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr D said. "That's how they usually get killed."

"Mr D-" Jovianne's smile dropped off. She had attempted to touch his arm, but Mr D lashed out, holding her wrist in a firm grip. He glared at her, "Don't you dare. You will not use your filthy magic on me, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she said calmly. Mr D gave her wrist a good squeeze before letting go and returning to his cards. Jovianne ignored the bruising that popped up on her flawless skin. "Chiron, I don't think the orientation film will suffice for Percy at this point."

"Yes, skip the Orientation film," Chiron decided with heavy sigh and turned to Percy. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods-the forces you all the Greek gods are very much alive."

Percy stared at them all, as if waiting for them to say "Just kidding." Grover asked for Mr D's coke can and he chewed timidly. "Wait," Percy held out is hand. "You're saying that there really is a God?"

"Well," Jovianne spoke up. "There's God, capital _G_, and there's gods. The debate over the true existence of God is a different conversation that deals with time, space, cosmic entities, metaphysical stuff and what-not. What we're talking about is the immortal gods of Olympus. I'm sure you've talked about them at school."

"You mean, Zeus? Hera? Apollo and all them?"

Thunder rolled in the cloudless sky. Mr D rolled his eyes dramatically, "Young man, I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But...those are just stories," Percy said confusedly. "To explain the seasons and stuff. It's what people believed before science."

"Science! Ha!" Mr D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson, what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now? Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-"

"Mr D, I hate to be the one who reminds you, but...science has pretty much become a good solid fact," Jovianne shrugged nonchalantly. "Would you like me to re-tell you the story of the Fantastic Four and Galactus? Or their run-in with the famed Silver Surfer?"

"No, I don't want to hear those stories again," he waved at her dismissively. "Fantastic Four aren't that fantastic, if you ask me. They get bombarded with space gas and all of a sudden they're 'heroes'. All nonsense to me."

Percy was staring at Jovianne, bewildered, "You...met the Fantastic Four?"

"Once," she nodded with a smile. "But only briefly."

She noticed Chiron staring patiently at her. Jovianne nodded and continued the explanation, "You see, Percy, the gods are immortal. Ever eternal. Whether anyone believes in them or not, they still exist."

"But...I don't believe in gods."

"Oh, you'd better," Mr D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

"P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother," Grover begged. "He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr D slapped down another card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe!"

He absently waved his hand and a goblet of red wine appeared on the table. Jovianne smiled innocently, but disturbingly, "Mr D, your restrictions."

"Hm? Oh, right," he waved his hand again and the goblet turned into a can of Diet Coke.

Chiron glanced at Percy and winked. "Mr. D offended his father by taking fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph?" Percy was staring at the Coke can intently.

"Yes," Mr D confessed. "Father likes to punish me. The first time. Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty..."

"They're all 'pretty'," Jovianne mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence', he told me. 'Worth with youths rather than tearing them down', he said. "Ha! Absolutely unfair."

Percy was still staring intently, "And...your father is...?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Percy shook his head.

"Percy, Mr D's father is Zeus," Jovianne informed politely, shooting a scolding look at Mr D.

Percy nodded his head in thought then gently gasped in realization. "You're Dionysus. The god of wine."

"What do the kids say these days, Grover? 'Well, duh'?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Then, well, duh, Percy Jackson!" Dionysus slapped another card down. "Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

"You're a god?"

"Yes, child."

"A god. You?"

Dionysus' eyes glowed with purple fire. Percy broke into a cold sweat and instinctively backed away. The god of wine didn't let up, "Would you like to test me child?"

"No," he whispered. "No, sir."

Dionysus turned back to the card game, "I believe I win."

"Not quite," Chiron smirked and set down his cards. "The game goes to me."

Dionysus narrowed his eyes then lazily stood up, "I'm tired. I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover lowered his head, "Y-yes, sir."

Dionysus turned to Jovianne, "Take the boy to Cabin Eleven."

She nodded with a faint smile. He sauntered off with Grover trailing behind him with sagging shoulders. Percy moved closer to Jovianne, "Is Grover gonna be okay?"

"Your friend? Yeah," Jovianne placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dionysus isn't mad. He just hates his job. He has to wait 94 years until he can return to Mount Olympus."

"Mount Olympus is real?"

"Yes," she paused in thought. "Well, there's the one in Greece and the one here. In America."

"Here? How?"

"The gods move with the heart of the West, Percy," Chiron explained. "What you call Western civilization? It's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. The fire started in Greece, then the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. They took different names, but same gods."

"And then they died. Right?"

"No," Jovianne sat on the porch railing. "I told you this not two minutes ago...the gods are _immortal_. They're alive. Ever eternal, remember? The gods moved here. And thus, we were all born from them."

"Uh, this is a lot to take in," Percy turned away and scratched his head. "Who...who am I?"

"I think the question is: '_what _am I'."

"Jovianne, I believe Percy is ready for the tour," Chiron suggested with a casual smile.

"The tour?"

"All right," Jovianne hopped off the railing. "Come on, kid. I think you're gonna like it here."

"Very well," Chiron said. He rose from his wheelchair. The blanket fell of his lap, and his real lower body stepped out of the box, his real horse lower body. Chiron stood, half white stallion, and flexed his horse legs, "Ah, that is better. If you'll excuse me, I have some other things that need attending to."

**...**

Jovianne led Percy down the hill and past the volleyball court. Some of the kids, with similar t-shirts to Jovianne's stared in awe of Percy. He glanced back at the house and noticed something in the attic window, "What's up there?"

Jovianne followed his gaze, "Oh. Nothing...nothing alive, anyway."

"Huh?" he whipped his head to her.

"Come on," she grabbed his upper arm and steered him further down the hill.

She led him towards the strawberry fields where several girls were tending to the fruit. Jovianne swept her arm over the whole scene, "All of this...pays for everything. Best strawberries in, possibly, the whole nation. Its weird to be growing these in Long Island, but-" she shrugged "-they go wild when Mr D visits them. His presence makes them grow ripe and moist. Perfect."

"I...wow," Percy nodded. "Selling strawberries...it really pays for all this?"

"Well," she paused with tight lips. "Not everything, but...yes."

Percy frowned, slightly confused. Jovianne showed him the outskirts of the forest, but didn't dare go in. "You're welcome to explore, but if you go in, go in armed."

"Why?"

"Just a precaution."

"From what?"

"Things living in the forest," she replied bluntly. "But we're playing Capture the Flag this Friday."

Percy wanted to ask, but decided against it. "You're gonna need a shield and sword," she thought aloud, gently tapping her chin. "Well, maybe just a sword depending on whether or not you join the team."

"What team?"

"Another conversation for another time," she patted his shoulder and steered him away. "Besides the treacherous woods, lava rock wall...we have an archery range."

Percy followed Jovianne around, silently and politely taking in the whole Camp. Jovianne took him to the canoeing lake, the stables, javelin range, the amphitheater, and the arena. "You can practice sword fights here."

"Like, real swords?"

"Yes," she crossed her arms under her chest. "Although, beginners start with wooden swords. Eventually, if the trainer is up to it, you'll start practicing with real swords."

"Isn't that...you know, dangerous?"

"...if you fight another monster like the Minotaur, don't you want to be able to defend yourself? The sword is a way of life for Greeks. And we're half-Greek," she shoved his shoulder then gestured to the pavilion. "That's the mess hall."

Percy tilted his head at the sight of no roof over the thirteen dining tables. "What do you do if it rains?"

"You'll see if it rains," she nodded over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you the best part of the Camp...the Cabins."

She winked and led the way. Percy stared in awe of the bizarre assortment of Cabins. Each Cabin held a large brass number on the door. Jovianne explained that the male gods were on the right and the female on the left (with the exception of Dionysus as Cabin 12). "Hestia gave up her throne to Dionysus."

"Wow. That's...honorable, I guess."

"She's there if you wanna say hi," Jovianne pointed to a young girl tending to a fire, poking the coals with a stick. Percy noticed two large mausoleums at the base of the big U the Cabins formed. Percy noticed the dominating presence of the larger one, and the graceful elegance of the second one. He glanced at Jovianne, "Zeus and Hera?"

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck, no longer smiling. "Two of the four Cabins that remain empty."

Percy noticed the first one on the left, built looking like it belonged in the ocean. Percy glanced inside, but Jovianne grabbed his shoulder before he could step inside. He was initially shocked by how strong her grip was. "Come on. Let's go."

Percy snuck a glance inside the other Cabins as they walked by them. Jovianne took him to Cabin 11. This Cabin looked like a typical wooden cabin with a big caduceus symbol. Jovianne gestured for Percy to go in. Percy took a step and tripped, nearly falling on his face. Several of the campers inside snickered. Jovianne stood in the doorway behind Percy, "This Percy Jackson. Percy, meet Cabin 11."

"Regular or undetermined?" a lanky boy asked.

"Undetermined."

All the campers groaned. "Now, now, Campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have a spot on the floor right over there."

This boy was at least four years older than Jovianne. He was a couple of inches or so taller than her, and muscular. He had short, sandy hair and a big, friendly smile. A thick scar ran across his face, from underneath his right eye to his jaw. Jovianne smiled friendly-like, "This is Luke, Co-Head Counselor, and he'll be your Cabin Counselor. For now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what Cabin to put you in, so you'll stay here. Cabin Eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Jovianne bent forward to whisper in Percy's ear, "Just hang onto your wallet."

Percy glanced around the Cabin at the other campers. He cleared his throat, "How long will I be here?"

"Good question," Luke nodded. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers laughed. Luke smiled sympathetically, but said nothing. Jovianne grabbed Percy's shoulder and shoved him out. She didn't let up until they were several feet away. Percy followed her, pouting, as Jovianne finally stopped to see if he was following. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Why do I have to stay in Cabin 11? Why is everybody crowded together? There's plenty of empty bunks over there," he pointed to Zeus and Hera cabins.

Jovianne turned pale, but didn't react panicky. "Percy, you can't just pick and choose. It depends on who your parent is."

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. "She works at a candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

Jovianne placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

She sighed exhaustively and lowered her arm. "Your dad's not dead, Percy."

"What do you mean? Do you know him?"

"No, I don't."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said. I said it because of _you._ Because of _what _you are and what _I _am."

"What do you mean 'because of what I am'?" he frowned at her, taking a step back.

"Did you really think you were the only kid diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD? Or, that you're the only kid who got kicked out, school after school?" she crossed her arms under her chest, smirking amusedly. "The letters float of the page, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. Boreíte na katalávo̱, so̱stá?"

"Nai, allá-holy crap!"

"Like I said...hardwired for Ancient Greek," she continued with her explanation as they made they're way to the Big House. "The ADHD...? You're impulsive, can't sit still in a classroom. In a real fight, it keeps you alive. As for the attention problems, you just happen to see too much...not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Mine are just the same."

"So, you...went through the same thing?" he asked.

"I did. All of us have, Percy," she shrugged and gestured to the campers. "If you were normal, you would've been killed by the Minotaur. If not that then the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar?"

"The food that Annabeth gave you," she gestured to the pretty, blond girl reading a book on the porch. "It healed you, but it's deadly to regular mortals. If you weren't a Half-Blood, then the ambrosia and nectar would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand."

"Half-Blood?" he raised a brow.

"It's what we call ourselves. Personally, I prefer the term: Demigod."

"You like whatever makes you sound cooler," Annabeth noted, not looking up from her book.

"Hey, I didn't invent the word," she shrugged, still smirking. "Annabeth, could you continue Percy's tour? Luke and I have a meeting the big guy."

Annabeth lowered her book, glaring at Jovianne who didn't seem to notice. "Fine."

"You're the best!" Jovianne beamed and flew up and over the Big House, out of sight.

Percy stared, jaw dropped. "Sh-sh-she can fly?"

"Obviously."

**The Big House...**

Jovianne entered the plain conference room. It only held a large table and thirteen seats. Luke was sitting at the end with a man 3 times his size. This man was made of muscles with a manly, hairy chest. He wore a short kilt with thigh-high gladiator shoes and a sash across his bare chest. His face was mesmerizing despite the well-trimmed, full brown beard. Jovianne closed the door behind her, "Sorry, I'm late. I was giving a new camper a tour."

"Ah, sweet Jovianne. You grow more beautiful every time I see you," the big man complimented.

"Thank you, Lord Hercules," Jovianne said as she sat down next to Luke.

"So, what did the Avengers say?" Luke asked.

"They are deeply concerned," Hercules admitted. "They fear what the future might hold if this Camp is revealed. I must admit, they are right in their concerns."

"We understand that. But, they need to understand that this is the modern lifestyle of demigods, now. Yes, we're just kids, but we are forced to take up arms and fight man-eating monsters. Every day is a battle between life or death. Literally."

"Not to mention that we have you and Lady Jocasta on our side to make the acceptance go smoother," Luke added. "If I have to be the first to say it, I'll say it. The last thing we want is to be seen as a threat to humanity like the Mutants. Yes, we're demigods. We are our own race, but we're still half-human and that should count for something."

"Do not discredit the Mutants, dear boy. They have hardships same as you."

"Sorry."

Hercules then frowned in confusion, "This new camper is the one who slew the Minotaur, yes? Is he a brother of mine?"

Jovianne dropped her shoulders in mild frustration, "We don't know. He hasn't been claimed. Although, I doubt that he is."

"He could be. He hasn't be claimed as you said."

"Least you forget, Lord Hercules. Zeus is still bound by the Oath."

"Oh, the Oath!" he waved his massive hand dismissively. "They never commit to the Oath. Look at Hades."

"Helen's birth mother isn't human. She doesn't count."

"There's always loopholes," Luke muttered.

"Well, as for the current situation, I think it best-!"

The entire room suddenly shook. Several chairs rolled back against the walls. Hercules jolted to his feet, "An attack?!"

"Can't be. No intruders or monsters can enter." Jovianne was the first one out the door. Hercules and Luke followed her outside. Their attention was drawn to the bathrooms. Several girls were running out, soaked with water. Annabeth was one of them. The last one to exit was Percy who was completely dry.

"Is that the boy?" Hercules asked excitedly.

"Yes." Jovianne hopped down the steps and flew over to the bathrooms. She landed in the middle of the group. "What happened? Clarisse, what do you do?"

Clarisse stepped forward, her brown hair matted against her face, "Beat it, Jovianne. You are dead, new boy! Totally dead!"

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse?" Percy shouted back. "Close your mouth!"

Jovianne raised her eyebrows, impressed. Clarisse started to advance on him, but Jovianne blocked her path. "Why don't you go back to your Cabin?"

"Why don't you get out of my face?" she snapped.

Jovianne narrowed her eyes, "Cabin 5. _Now_."

Clarisse didn't move.

"Don't make me drag you over there."

Clarisse snorted, but sombered back to Cabin 5 with her friends. Annabeth was still standing awkwardly; Jovianne suppressed her urge to laugh, "A-Annabeth? Why don't you go...change?"

She nodded and slowly walked off to her Cabin. Jovianne raised a brow and slowly turned to glare at Percy, "What happened?"

"No idea," he shrugged, clueless. "I got really angry then...boom."

"Boom?"

"Boom. Toilet water went everywhere except on me."

"Curious," Jovianne stroked her chin in thought. "Walk with me. I fear you'll be needing me for the rest of your tour. I suppose the meeting with the big guy shall have to be cut short."

"The big guy?"

"Oh, you know...Hercules."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Jovianne gestured to the famous demigod who still stood in a battle position on the porch. "He-he-he is the _real _Hercules?"

"_Real_? Percy, of course he is. Did you think he was some guy with super-strength who used the codename of one of the famous Greek heroes?"

"Yes, I did, actually."

"Well, you're more than welcome to come meet him. He is friendly." Jovianne led him to the Big House. Luke was now sitting on the porch railing and Hercules was standing with a big smile. "Brother!"

"Wha-"

Hercules grabbed Percy into a big, meaty, bear hug. The poor boy's feet dangled at the hero's waist. Hercules released him and surprisingly, Percy managed to land on his feet. "My dear boy, it has been a long time since anyone slew the Minotaur. Such a foul beast deserved it's fate! You did well."

"Uh, thanks," Percy said, rubbing his back.

"Lord Hercules, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like, but we should continue our meeting some other time," Jovianne insisted.

"Of course, maiden. I have plans to meet with Hawkeye for a night of revelry. Till next time." He gently grabbed her hand and laid a soft kiss on it. He gave Luke a nod and smiled at Percy before going back inside. Luke shared a look with Jovianne then followed Hercules inside. Percy turned to Jovianne, "Why was he here?"

"We were consulting. The Camp is trying to set up an alliance with the Avengers and-"

"Did you just say the Avengers?" Percy squeaked in disbelief. "That's it. I wanna go home."

"Percy, you are home. This is the safest place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean mentally disturbed kids?"

She stared at him, annoyed. "I mean, Demigods."

"Oh. Right," he glanced away.

"I meant what I said earlier, Percy. Your dad's not dead," she noted. "He's one of the Olympian Gods."

"That's...crazy."

"Oh, really? Haven't you learned anything from the stories you read in school? All the gods...they fall in love with humans. Have kids with them. Do you honestly think that hasn't changed in the last two thousand years?" she raised a brow.

"But...," he paused to think. "So...everyone here is a demigod?"

"Yes. Everyone."

He paused again in thought, "Who's your dad?"

"His name is Stephen Strange," she said bluntly, crossing her arms under her chest. "He's a former physician and a sorcerer."

"He's human? But I thought-"

"Did you forget about the goddesses? They have kids with humans, too," she pointed out.

"Then who's your mother?"

"Hecate, goddess of magic."

"...she's not one of the Olympian Gods..."

"I know," she gestured for him understand. "The minor gods and goddesses aren't formally recognized here. I am the only demigod who's been claimed by a goddess who _doesn't _have a Cabin."

"Claimed?"

"The gods usually notify which kid is theirs. Ares claims his kids, Dionysus claims his, Demeter claims hers...usually."

"Why wouldn't they all the time?"

Jovianne sighed and continued walking, "They Gods are busy. And they've resolved to not be involved with human affairs. So, sometimes they forget about their kids...and refuse to care."

"So, I'm stuck here," Percy scoffed. "For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," she shrugged. "This is a summer camp. Our goal is to train everyone to defend themselves against monsters and the like while they try to live a normal life"

Percy took a moment to let that sink in, and then a thought played in his mind. "Wait, you said your dad...was a sorcerer...?"

"You caught that," she gave a smirk.

"Your dad isn't...Doctor Strange, is he?"

Jovianne raised her arm and her hand glowed with gold energy. Percy stepped back in surprise. She lowered her hand, the energy fading. "Cool, huh? Pure magic energy. To clarify my answer: yes, my father is Doctor Strange. Its what attracted my mother to him. Although, they despise each other now."

Jovianne raised her head suddenly, as if she heard something on the wind. She glanced up and looked around. "It's almost time for dinner. I need to get back to the Big House. I trust you can find your way to your cabin?"

Percy nodded reluctantly. Jovianne placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know things seem bad right now, but believe me...this is where you belong Percy. You're among friends here."

**Later, at the Pavilion...**

Everyone was gathering their food and drinks for dinner. The Campers stuck to their assigned tables. Percy glanced the table where Dionysus, Chiron, Jovianne, Argus, and several satyrs were gathered. Percy nudged Luke, "Why is Jovianne sitting over there with them?"

"She has to. Each table is for each Cabin. Jovianne doesn't have one. She has to eat with them," Luke explained.

"If she doesn't have a Cabin, where does she sleep?"

"In the woods."

Percy's eyes grew wide in surprise. Luke chuckled at his reaction, "Relax. I'm just kidding. She stays in the Big House because, you know...she's claimed."

"Oh."

Once dinner was done, Chiron stomped his hooves to gather everyone's attention. Dionysus got up with a loud sigh, "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels. An event will be held on Thursday to determine which team gets Jovianne. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Jovianne placed her hand on his arm and whispered something. "Er, Percy Jackson," Dionysus corrected. That's right. Yay. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone cheered and ran off the pavilion. Percy moved through the crowd to catch up to Jovianne. "Hey. Why is there an event being held for you?"

Jovianne made a face of annoyance, "I'm not going to lie. I'm the most powerful demigod here because of my powers. And it's not fair for the teams if I choose a side to aid in Capture the Flag. So, instead, they hold an event in order to 'win' me."

"What kind of event?"

"Any kind. Sword fighting, lava rock wall contest, wrestling, racing...it's different every time. Which ever team member wins...I fight on their team."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter 1<br>**

**please review **


	2. Capture the Flag

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series (including Heroes of Olympus) and/or Marvel comics characters.**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sexuality. **

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, June 1, 2006...<br>**

Jovianne heaved a heavy sigh as she landed on the platform. She sat down on the chair. The platform spun at a very slow rate, but it still bothered her. She settled herself and announced, "I'm ready."

Below, everyone was gathered around a large obstacle that was built for the event. It stood 25 feet in the air. Rope ladders allowed one to climb up on the first platform that spun faster than the top platform. One the second level, one had to climb on the fake rocks which also held pokers that could be pushed and pulled from all sides. The third level had thick ropes which led to the top platform, but padded rods were attached to a mini platform that would potentially hit the climber. Percy stared at the masterpiece of the Hephaestus cabin. "Holy crap."

"Thing's a beauty," Luke admired. "Okay, now there aren't really any rules. But, if you do manage to get to the top, you have to grab Jovianne's hand. That's the rule. You can't grab her chair and you can't grab any other part of her. She'll have her hands open and ready, though. Oh, and you can't help. It'll disqualify us immediately."

Percy nodded. The two leaders of the team were chosen to climb the obstacle to win Jovianne; Luke and Clarisse. Luke was ready as he bounced on his feet to get himself warmed up. Clarisse stood on the other side, stretching and pumping her confidence.

"Have you ever climbed something like this before?" Percy asked.

"Nope, but I am determined."

"Right." Percy stepped back to join the audience. The Campers cheered for both Clarisse and Luke to win, encouraging them more.

Dionysus blew the air horn and both of them sprinted for the obstacle. Luke jumped up onto the rope ladder and climbed. He latched onto the first platform and climbed up. Clarisse was there to meet him. She shoved him back, but Luke grabbed onto on the rock holds. She attempted to kick him, but he rolled backwards and started climbing. Clarisse did the same, shoving the pokers as she did. He managed to dodge most of them, but one hit him square in the chest. Luke momentarily lost his grip, but managed to sink his fingers in good. He pushed a poker which caused Clarisse to lose her footing and she fell back on the platform.

Luke smirked as he continued up. He grabbed the bottom of a climbing rope and dangled in the air for a moment. He saw a rod coming and swung out to avoid it. He swung back and started climbing. He was half-way up when he noticed Clarisse holding onto one of the rods coming towards him with her feet curled, ready to kick. They collided and Clarisse kicked him off the rope. Luke fell back against another rod and latched on for dear life, something Clarisse didn't expect.

"Thanks for the idea," Luke winked at her. He reached up and latched onto the top platform. Clarisse tried to do the same but her arms were too short. Luke rolled onto the platform and lunged forward, clasping his hand into Jovianne's. Immediately, Jovianne closed her empty hand and raised her fist.

The Campers cheered. Clarisse finally made it to the top platform shot a murderous look at Luke. Jovianne stood in-between them, "He won. Fair and square."

"Whatever."

**Friday, June 2, 2006...**

Jovianne smiled as the kids cheered and yelled in excitement. Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying their flag. A gray banner with a barn owl and an olive tree painted on. Clarisse and her brothers also ran in carrying their red flag, showing the symbol of Ares. Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins gathered around Annabeth. Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins gathered around Clarisse. Chiron slammed his hoof on the marble floor to gain their attention. "Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Remember, Jovianne isn't allowed to be a guard for the flag. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

Suddenly, dozens of weapons and armor littered the tables. Both teams dove in to grab all their equipment. Annabeth and her siblings were already plotting with Jovianne. Percy was too far away to hear, but he watched them curiously. The teams gathered and disappeared into the woods. Jovianne joined Annabeth as they headed past the creek into the reds territory. "Are you sure you want to leave Percy alone at the border?"

"Positive," Annabeth answered flatly. "Clarisse can't resist fresh meat on a silver platter."

"Nice. You really are Athena's daughter." Jovianne spat then raised her spear. "Team Beta with me!"

Four members of the Apollo Cabin broke off and followed Jovianne, heading west. They grew close to the reds flag. Two guards were stationed as per order, but Jovianne could sense were a small group was hiding in a thick bundle of bushes, waiting to ambush anyone who would dare come for the flag. Jovianne turned the girl standing next to her, "Kayla, I want you to fire an arrow right in-between the two guards. The group hiding in the bushes will instantly locate us. Our fight will draw the attention away from Luke's group."

Kayla nodded. She stepped back and fired an arrow, hitting the exact spot Jovianne pointed to. One of the guards picked up his spear, "Ambush! Ambush!"

The hiding group popped out. Jovianne didn't expect there to be eight of them. "Sýntrofoi, kleíste ta mátia sas!"

She dropped her spear and clapped her hands together, creating a blinding white light. Her teammates dropped to the ground and shielded their eyes while the reds cried out in blindness. When the light died down, their flag was gone and so was Jovianne's team. One of the guards threw his sword down, "Skatá!"

Jovianne's team followed Luke's as they ran through the forest. Jovianne ran in front of Luke, fighting off attackers with mystic bolts of energy. The creek was in sight. Several reds ran after them, trying to reach Luke, but it was too late. Luke hopped across the creek, declaring his team the winner. The entire blue team cheered as a conch horn sounded. Everyone began to gather with their respective teams. Clarisse was arguing with some of her own siblings over her broken spear. Jovianne saw Percy and ran over to him, "Percy, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I always feel great after getting pulverized." His tone was thick with sarcasm.

Jovianne gave him a look of pity, "I'm sorry, Percy. I wish there was another way, but Annabeth's plans always work out."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better."

A howl ripped through the night, quieting everyone. Chiron shouted for someone to get his bow. Jovianne's body suddenly glowed with a golden aura as she stepped in front of Percy. A large black hound the size of a Rhino came into view, it's deep red eyes fixed on Percy. Jovianne raised her hands, "Sas exorísei píso̱ sti̱n-"

The hound leaped over Jovianne and slammed right into Percy. It started ripping through Percy's armor. Jovianne reacted first. Golden electricity extended from her fingers and latched onto the hound; Jovianne dragged it away from Percy and closer to herself. The hound fought it, but couldn't shake her power. Jovianne released it then shot a solid beam straight through it. The hound stood frozen from the impact then fell over dead with a large hole right through it's middle. Jovianne's aura faded and she ran to Percy's side.

Annabeth approached the dead hound, "It's a...a Hellhound...from the Underworld! But h-how-"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the Camp."

"It's Percy's fault. He summoned it!" Clarisse shouted.

"Shut up, Clarisse!" Jovianne snapped. She turned her attention back to Percy. "Don't move. I need to heal your wounds."

"You don't need to," Annabeth said. "Just put him in the water."

"What?"

"Just do it! You'll see." Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him to his feet. She dragged him over to the creek. Suddenly, the water flowed up Percy's body, healing his wounds instantly. Percy even looked stronger, like he hadn't taken a beating all day. Percy stood nervously with all eyes on him. "Look, I-I don't know why. I'm sorry-"

"Percy." Jovianne silenced him and pointed above his head.

Percy glanced up and widened his eyes. A hologram of a green trident was floating above him. It faded and Percy turned back to the campers. "Um..."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. Percy stared in amazement as everyone knelt down before him, bowing their heads. "Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

**Big House, June 11, 2006...**

Grover and Percy walked onto the porch. Dionysus noticed them first, "Well, well. Our little celebrity. Come closer. And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."

"Mr.D...," Jovianne warned as thunder shook the windows.

Dionysus waved her off, "If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion _is_ against your mission and would only further your punishment," Jovianne scolded.

"Nonsense. Boy wouldn't feel a thing," he paused in thought. "Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D-" Chiron began.

"Oh, all right," he relented, leaning back in his chair. "There's one more option, but it's deadly foolish. I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand?"

Jovianne sighed in defeat, "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Dionysus stood up. "And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

The god of wine picked up one of the playing cards and snapped his fingers. Chiron turned to Percy once Dionysus had completely disappeared. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."

They did, and Chiron laid his cards on the table. Jovianne tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, starting patiently at Chiron. The centaur sighed softly, "Tell me, Percy. What did you make of the hellhound?"

"It scared me," he admitted. "If you two hadn't killed it, I'd be dead."

"Trust me," Jovianne snorted. "That's nothing compared to what's in store for you."

"What is?"

"Your quest. Will you accept it?"

He glanced over at Grover who was crossing his fingers. Percy stared down at the table confusedly, "Um...you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced, "That's the hard part, I'm afraid. The details."

Percy glanced over at the storm rolling over the beach, "Poseidon and Zeus...they're fighting over something valuable...something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Jovianne exchanged looks. "How did you know that?"

Percy blushed, but answered nonetheless. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And...I've also been having these dreams."

"Anáthema," Jovianne muttered.

"Sio̱pí̱, to paidí!" Chiron snapped. "Den gno̱rízoume me vevaióti̱ta óti eínai alí̱theia."

"Eínai i̱ móni̱ exí̱gi̱si̱!"

"Móno i̱ Oracle boreí na prosdiorísei," Chiron calmed himself and took a deep breath. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise, a lightning bolt."

Percy laughed nervously, "A _what_?"

"Percy," Jovianne leaned on the table. "This isn't some tinfoil-covered zigzag you see in a second-grade play. This is a massive cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh."

She continued, "Zeus's master bolt. The epitome of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned after. One of the first weapons made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans. This bolt sheered off the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne. This thing packs enough power to make a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker."

"And it's missing?"

"Stolen," Chiron corrected.

"By who?"

"By you," Jovianne said.

Percy opened his mouth to protest but Jovianne silenced him with a look. "That's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. It's usually nonsense, but it always gets them riled up. Afterwards, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot take another god's power directly...it's forbidden. But Zeus believes your father convinced one of his children to take it. And Poseidon hasn't had any children in the last 70 years...except for you."

"But I didn't-"

"Patience," Chiron urged. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the oceans, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lighting. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could have easily snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus!" Percy snapped. "Zeus is cra-"

Jovianne slapped her hand onto his mouth. "Don't. Never, ever use _that _word to describe the Lord of the Sky. Perhaps 'paranoid'."

She removed her hand and sat back. "This kinda thing has happened before. But...Zeus and Poseidon have always had a strained relationship. With Poseidon claiming you...that was the last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!"

"Percy, try to understand...Poseidon broke the sacred oath. If you were Zeus and you believed your brother was plotting to overthrow you and your bolt was missing _and _you discovered his bastard son...wouldn't you be a little upset?"

"Did you just call me a 'bastard'?"

"Relax, Percy. Technically, all demigods are."

"But I didn't do anything...Poseidon didn't really steal the bolt, did he?"

Chiron nodded his head in thought, "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to convince Zeus of that."

"Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June 21st, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date," Jovianne sighed, scratching the table with her nail. "Typically, Hera or Demeter are able to force them to work out their quarrels. But your arrival has just made everything worse. Right now, Hercules and Jocasta are on Olympus fighting Zeus at your defense."

"Why? They don't even know me."

"They don't have to," Jovianne shrugged. "Hercules knows what it's like to be the result of a quarrel between gods and Jocasta is an excellent judge of character. Plus, you are only 12. Not to be rude, but there is only so much you can do."

"Gee, thanks."

"The only solution right now is to find the master bolt and return it."

"Why do I have to find the stupid bolt?"

"Its the best kind of peace offering. A son of Poseidon returning Zeus' property," Jovianne waved her hand around.

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the damn thing?"

"Mm...that's for the Oracle to tell you," Chiron leaned forward in his chair.

"Why?"

"It's just...better if you hear from her than one of us. She's better at explaining things," Jovianne assured him. "Do you accept the quest?"

"Fine," he sighed. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter 2 <strong>

**please review**


	3. Goddess of the Full Moon

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series (including Heroes of Olympus) and/or Marvel comics characters.**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sexuality.**

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p><strong> Camp Half-Blood, New York, USA, June 11, 2006...<strong>

Percy slumped down in the chair at the table. Chiron, Jovianne, and Grover waited anxiously, wondering what had happened in the attic. Finally, he spoke, "She said I would retreive what was stolen."

"That's great!" Grover exclaimed.

"Yes, but what did the Oracle tell? Word for word?" asked Jovianne.

"She-" Percy exhaled sharply in uneasiness "-she said I would go west and face the god who had turned. I would retreive what was stolen and see it safely returned."

Jovianne stared at him expectantly, "That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it."

Chiron and Jovianne exchanged concerned glances. Chiron studied Percy's face for a moment then relented, "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Kratáei akóma káti píso̱, Chiron."

"Arketá, to paidí," Chiron scolded.

"Uh. Okay," Percy got their attention. "So, who's the god in the west?"

Jovianne leaned on the table, "Percy, think. Who stands to gain if Zeus and Poseidon go to war? Who holds a grudge for being cheated so many eons ago and stands with millions of dead at his disposal?"

Percy didn't have to think hard. He slumped his shoulders in realization, "Hades."

Grover spat out the pieces of aluminum he was chewing, "W-what?!"

"The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility. He's the only major god who resides in the west," Chiron said. "A Fury came after Percy. She watched him until she was sure of his identity. Furies only obey one god..."

"But Hades hates ALL heroes," Grover protested.

"A Hellhound came into the forest," Jovianne pointed out. "They reside in the Fields of Punishment and can only be summoned from inside the camp. He must have a spy here. Perhaps...if we could talk to Helen then-"

"Who is Helen?" Percy interjected.

"She's a daughter of Hades. She lives in the Underworld. For the most part...we've been on friendly terms with her. She acts like a liaison for her father."

"Wait, is this _the _Helen of Troy?"

"What? No," Jovianne frowned at him. "Helen of Troy was a daughter of Zeus. This is a different girl. Her name is Helen Blackwell. To help, I can send her a message of your arrival. She's on our side, Percy. She can help keep Hades rational."

"I thought that was his wife's job."

"She keeps him calm, not rational. Besides, Persephone is with her mother, Demeter, right now."

"Oh," Percy shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Look, if we know it's Hades. Can't we just go tell Zeus or Poseidon and be done with it?"

"Suspecting and knowing are two different things," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retreive the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross into each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"I'm being used?"

"Technically...yes. But, Poseidon is in a desperate situation. He's taking a big risk by claiming you. He needs you."

Percy frowned at Jovianne then looked away. He heaved a big sigh then sat up straight, "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. Like Olympus, it moves. Right now, it's in America as well."

"Where?"

Jovianne blinked at him in surprise, "I thought that would be obvious. It's in Los Angeles."

"Right. So, we get on a plane and-"

"No, Percy!" Grover bleated. "That's a really bad idea! Have you ever been on a plane?!"

"Percy, you are the son of the Sea God. Your father's biggest rival is Zeus, Lord of Sky. If you go into his domain, you will never make it back alive."

"Okay," Percy said slowly. "We travel on the ground."

"Yes," Jovianne nodded. "You make two companions. Grover is one. One has volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee, I wonder who would be so stupid enough to volunteer for a quest."

The air next to Jovianne shimmered and Annabeth appeared, causing Jovianne to roll her eyes in annoyance. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest," Annabeth said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from screwing up."

Percy frowned at her, "I suppose you have a plain, wise girl?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you to the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you're on your own."

**Jovianne's room...**

Jovianne waved her hand and the magical window she created disappeared along with the scene it showed. She sniffled and rubbed her nose. _Allergies? _She lowered her hand and saw a smear of blood. "Damn."

She walked to the window with her handkerchief and wiped away the rest of the blood. Below, she could see Percy and Grover waiting with their packs for Annabeth. Chiron was them, speaking to Argus. She heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and someone stepped inside. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder. Jovianne turned around to face Luke. He gave her a small smile and placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Jovianne gripped his shirt like she was holding on for dear life. Luke suddenly pulled away. His own nose and lips were smeared with Jovianne's blood. "You're bleeding?"

Jovianne touched her face; more blood had flowed from her nose. She turned away to cover up the mess. "Jovianne, what's wrong? I've never seen you bleed so much. Is it the headaches?"

"I'm fine, Luke." Jovianne fumbled around when her legs suddenly buckled. Luke caught her just in time. He grabbed the small leather pouch from her hands and grabbed a small glass vial of black liquid. He cradled Jovianne's head so that it dangled off his arm. He opened the vial and gently poured the liquid up her nose. Within seconds, Jovianne's breathing had calmed down. Luke held her until her body had finally calmed down.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course." He helped her sit up and grabbed a white handkerchief and wiped away the excess liquid and blood from her face. "You need to keep better care of yourself. This medicine is important, Jovianne. You can't stray from your routine. If your dad knew-"

"Leave my father out of this," she snapped. "Its bad enough I have you and Chiron hovering over me. I don't need him, too."

"I care about you."

Jovianne slumped her shoulders and nodded, "I know."

Luke pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms. Jovianne stared at the wall as she cuddled against his shoulder. Into his shirt she whispered, "I care about you, too."

**Avengers Mansion, New York City, June 12, 2006...**

"Sweet Jovianne!" Hercules bellowed. He placed a kiss on Jovianne's hand and gave Luke a big hug. He dropped Luke who looked like he just got hit with a freight train. Hercules turned and shouted, "The heroes have arrived, my friends! Let us celebrate their arrival! JARVIS! Release the disco ball!"

"Cancel that JARVIS," a woman said. She walked down the hall to the front lobby. She was tall, almost as tall as Luke. Her black hair flowed down her back in seductive waves that complicated her pale skin. She stood strong yet feminine with a quiver strapped to her back and a bow in her hand. Her silver eyes shined like the moon on a dark night. She radiated power, Luke and Jovianne could feel that. She wore skin-tight black pants and knee-high dark gray boots. Her purple and black jacket reached down to her lower waist, so about an inch of her mid-drift was visible. Luke couldn't decided if she was ready to go hunting or go on a mission. The woman caught Luke staring at her and she wrinkled her nose, "What do you want? Tony's not here."

"Actually, we came to see you, Lady Jocasta," Jovianne said in a kind tone.

"Why?"

"Well, see..."

"We were hoping to ask if you would give aid to a hero who will possibly die in St Louis without intervention," Luke explained. "Percy Jackson."

"No." Jocasta turned on her heels and walked away.

Hercules reached over and grabbed her arm, startling the Avenger. "Now, now, milady. Listen to what they have to say. I have to admit. You did not do a very good job of convincing Zeus of the boy's innocence."

Jocasta rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of Hercules' grip. "Fine."

"Lady Jocasta," Jovianne began, "I realize you see no point in trying to save this boy's life, but please listen when I say that he is our best shot at fulfilling the great prophecy."

"Which one?"

"The one given in the 1920s, remember?"

"Oh, that." She folded her arms under her chest and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't see the harm in letting the boy die. It would solve a lot of problems. If Ares couldn't find the Master Bolt then it must be lost forever. No one said that _that_ was a bad thing."

Thunder rolled overhead. Jocasta rolled her eyes, "Why do you want me to go to St Louis?"

"Because Zeus has sent Echidna after Percy Jackson. We all know that he will not survive that encounter. She is too powerful of a monster and whatever child of hers she brings...it'll only worsen the situation."

"Not to mention that his step-father has portrayed him as a threat to national security," Luke added. "It would be helpful if we got the Avengers on our side. The public, obviously, favors anyone the Avengers do and it'll help with the publication of Camp Half-Blood."

Jocasta eyed them both suspiciously. She placed her hands on her hips and lifted her chin up, "What's in it for me?"

**The Gateway Arch, St Louis, Missouri, June 13, 2006...**

Jocasta leaned on the wall in the corner of the observation deck. She was chewing tobacco and spitting the buildup into the pot of the fake plant next to her. She watched as the elevator took a full load of people down. All that was left was the boy, Percy Jackson, a family of three, a park officer, and a fat lady with her dog. Jocasta spat out the rest of the tobacco in her mouth and pushed herself off the wall. The little dog hopped off the fat lady's lap and started barking at Percy.

"Now, now, sonny. Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

The dog continued to bark, getting louder and angrier. "Well, if you insist, son."

"Um," Percy stuttered, "d-did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"_Chimera_, dear," the fat lady corrected. "An easy mistake to make."

The Chimera began to grow into it's true form. It's bloody mane shot out in a wild afro of fur and it's snake tail hissed. The fat lady herself revealed her true form, her legs squishing together to form a snake tail. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely lets me test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters. The terrible Echidna!"

"Isn't that an anteater?"

Echidna bellowed with rage, and the Chimera charged. Percy stood there frozen like a dummy until Jocasta shoved him aside. She fired an arrow into the Chimera's eye. It buckled back, rubbing it's eye with it's hoof. Jocasta glanced at the park ranger and the family, screaming in the corner. She raised her hand and her eyes turned solid black. The civilians disappeared in a shroud of darkness. Percy glanced at the empty spot then at Jocasta, "Where'd they go?!"

"Somewhere safe. Now, get up, Perseus Jackson! Prove that you are the son of Po-"

Jocasta slammed into the other side of the deck, bending the elevator doors. Echidna hissed in rage, "Do not interfere goddess! You have no right!"

"I'm not here on Olympus business, Echidna," Jocasta seethed, recovering from the blow. "I am here as an Avenger to help a boy fight a monster."

"Curse yo-" An arrow landed in Echidna's mouth and it exploded. The Chimera turned it's attention away from Percy. It growled in fury and released a ball of flames from it's mouth. Jocasta ducked towards the window as the flames exploded right through the wall and floor, leaving a big hole. She responded by firing an arrow into the Chimera's other eye. "Finish it, Percy!"

Percy jumped upon hearing his name. He raised his sword and swung at the monster's neck, but blade bounced off the collar. The snake tail swung around and bit him on the calf. Percy cried out in pain and dropped his sword. It clattered out of the hole. Jocasta cursed and slammed her boot into Echidna's scorched face. She stepped in between Percy and the monster. The snake hissed at her, ready to strike. She fired an arrow at the base of the tail and it released a golden liquid that disintegrated the tail from the Chimera's body. Jocasta grabbed Percy by his shoulder and tossed him out of the hole.

The Chimera roared, bearing it's fangs. Jocasta shot another arrow into's it's bloody mouth then jumped out of the hole. Another explosion rocked the Arch. Jocasta saw Percy hit the water. She waved her hands upwards, enveloping herself in a shroud of darkness. She reappeared on the shore across the river. She turned and noticed Percy walking out of the water, completely dry.

Percy stopped just on the edge of the water and glared at Jocasta, "Who are you?"

"You're welcome, boy."

"Thanks," Percy huffed, rolling his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Jocasta," she said with an annoyed tone. "Goddess of the Full Moon, daughter of Selene, and member of the Avengers, blah, blah, blah. Don't ask me to list all of my titles. It's a mouthful."

"Uh, okay. Why'd you help me?"

"Jovianne asked me to."

Percy took a step back in surprise. He hadn't expected that, "She asked you to? But, why?"

"Because its a bit unfair to pit the Mother of Monsters against an untrained demigod. You would be inside the Chimera's stomach if I hadn't interfered," she pointed out with a smirk.

"So? This is my quest. That's what Jovianne said."

Jocasta raised an eyebrow then relaxed her face. "It is...however, all heroes need aid now and then. You think Hercules did all of his labors my himself? No, he almost always needed help. So did Perseus, Theseus, Jason, Odysseus-"

"Okay, I get it."

Jocasta shifted her jaw in anger, "It would be wise to not arouse the anger of a god, even a minor one. I have extended my services. By the way you have treated my kindness, I should walk away and let you take the blame of bombing a national monument."

Percy's eyes widened in realization. Jocasta snorted, "Do you see now? This was not just about you. It's about the future, specifically, the future of demigods."

"What does me fighting the Chimera have to do with-"

"Enough. Your rambling is giving me a bigger headache."

"Sorry," Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you. Really. You're right. I'd be dead if you hadn't shown up."

Jocasta walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Percy was greatly aware of how tall she was, she loomed over him. "Be relieved. Your quest can now continue without interruption. I wish I had a weapon or clue for you, but unfortunately all I can do is deter blame from you to me. The Avengers will take care of this. Find your companions."

Percy nodded and began to walk away. Jocasta sighed and called after him, "Percy...beware of Ares and his gifts. He may be a son of Zeus but he is not always fighting for the best interest of Olympus."

With that, she disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter 3<strong>

**please review**


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series (including Heroes of Olympus) and/or Marvel comics characters.**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sexuality.**

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York, June 13, 2006...<strong>

Jocasta marched to the den area with a blond haired man following at her heels. He wore a spangly outfit and carried a red and white striped shield on his left arm. His mask was hanging loosely on his shoulders. His intelligent blue eyes were glaring at Jocasta as he stopped in front of the couch she had just plopped on. "Are you listening to me, Jocasta?"

"How can people so easily forget that I am a goddess?" she grumbled and rested her head on the cushion.

"You're an Avenger, Jocasta. And it's unfair to the others if I treat you any differently. What you did in St Louis was unacceptable. You have to address the public tomorrow morning and issue a formal apology to-"

"I don't have to do anything, Steve," Jocasta retorted. "You think I care about the anger of one state? I have a punishment coming my way from Lord Zeus. It'll be a thousand times worse than the lynch mob in Missouri."

"Can you at least be serious about this?"

"I am being serious." She jumped to her feet. "You don't realize the risk I'm taking just being a part of this team. It's bad enough I have people believing that they compare me to a novice like Barton, but I am tired of hiding what I truly am. And so are the gods. The world has accepted the existence of Thor. They'll accept us, too."

Steve placed his hands on his hips, "Is that what this is all about? Coming out? There are better ways to do that, Jocasta."

"I wasn't making a scene, _Captain_," she said as she walked over to the small table that held several alcoholic beverages. "I was protecting Percy Jackson."

Steve dropped his hands and he sighed, "You should of told us. We could've helped. Prevented a scene."

"You would've only made it worse. The Mist is too strong. You don't belong to my world...you wouldn't have been able to see the Chimera and it's mother, Echidna." She took a sip of her scotch. "Steve, I know things seem out of hand now, but trust me when I say that all of this will blow over. Once Percy Jackson succeeds in his quest, we begin mending broken bridges."

"That'll be a little difficult since Missouri has banned you from stepping a foot on their soil indefinitely."

"I think I can outlive them," she said with a wink.

**DOA Recording Studies, Hollywood, California, June 20, 2006...**

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had finally arrived at the entrance to the Underworld. The lobby was filled with the dead. They all kept to themselves and seemed as lost as lambs. Percy didn't like the look of things. He led his companions to the front desk. He read the man's name label. "Your name is Chiron?"

"What a precious young lad," the man said. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir," the man added.

"Sir."

"Can you read this mate?" the man asked, pinching his name tag. "It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon," Percy repeated, glaring.

"Amazing!" Charon smiled, satisfied. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little ones?"

"We want to go to the Underworld," Annabeth said.

"Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?"

"Straightforward and honest. I like it," he studied them. "How did you die?"

"Oh," Grover said. "Um...drowned...in the bathtub."

"All three of you?"

"Yup," Percy nodded. "Big, big bathtub."

Charon stared at them for a long moment. Finally, he sighed, "Well, you aren't fooling anyone. Only the dead are allowed passage into the Underworld, not three little godlings."

"We have payment," Percy set a three coins down on the desk.

Charon swiped them without a second thought, "This will be enough to make me forget I saw you. Now, get lost. I only take the dead. You want into the Underworld? Find your own way in."

"How?"

"Die. Then come back," Charon said with a rude smile.

"You don't understand, we need to-"

"Oh, I don't understand nor do I care," Charon sighed dramatically and placed his hand over his heart. "It's tragic really...but seriously, mate, get lost."

"Charon," said a voice from the hallway. "Is that anyway to treat special guests?"

A girl entered the lobby. She was pretty with her porcelain skin, golden hair, and dark pink lips. In a way, she reminded Percy of a blond Snow White. If Snow White was 13 and wore a black cloak. Her eyes were a shiny onyx color, making her beauty seem mostly inhuman. Annabeth relaxed upon seeing this girl, "Oh, thank the gods. Helen...am I glad to see you."

Helen smirked and turned to Charon, "I'll take these three to my father. He's been expecting them."

"Very well," Charon nodded and returned to his work.

"Come," Helen ordered the three newcomers. Percy usually would've laughed at the sight of such a petite girl giving orders, but Helen radiated a kind of ominous authority, especially here. They followed Helen down a set of stairs that reached an underground river port. A single boat rested against it. When they reached the boat, Annabeth gave Helen a surprise hug. "Really. It's so good to see you."

"Likewise," Helen patted Annabeth's back awkwardly. She clearly wasn't used to such proximity.

"Oh, I should introduce you. This is Percy Jackson and Grover," Annabeth informed. "Percy, Grover, this is Helen Blackwell, daughter of Hades."

"Famous son of Poseidon," Helen held her hand out. "So the rumors are true?"

"N-no, I'm not the lightning thief. I didn't steal it," Percy stammered after shaking the girl's hand.

Helen smirked, "I meant the ones concerning your looks. You're as handsome as they say."

Percy thought over her comment then blushed, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes. Helen stepped onto the boat and turned to the others, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Percy eased himself on the bench in the middle of the boat. Annabeth sat next to him, Grover behind them. Helen looked to the far end of the river and the boat began to move on it's own. Annabeth gawked in awe, "The River Styx. It's so..."

"Polluted," Helen agreed.

The boat drudged through the murky water, shoving all of the relics of old promises and dreams aside. After awhile, Helen removed her cloak. She wore a black skin-tight suit with a purple diamond shape on her chest. Percy was amazed by how much the outfit covered her, even her sleeves covered the back of her hands.

She sat down, facing the group, and crossed her legs. She smiled politely at Percy, "So...how are things up top?"

"Uh, not good," he said.

"Understatement of the year," Helen chuckled. "I heard about the deadline. Father grumbles about it often."

"Wait, I thought the Big Three weren't allowed to have kids. I mean, I know I'm here, but...," Percy trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"I can see how my existence seems a little unsettling, but understand...my mother wasn't human," Helen fidgeted her hands uncomfortably.

"What?" Percy frowned.

"Helen's mom was a mutant," Annabeth informed.

Percy furred his brows and kept glancing back and forth between Helen and Annabeth. "You're serious? But that's imp-"

"No, it's unusual," Grover interrupted with flushed cheeks. "The gods usually have kids with regular mortals. But, lately, with the increasing number of mutants worldwide...the gods avoid it because they're unsure how powerful their kids could turn out to be. Helen's the first mutant demigod ever."

"Oh...so, what, you got death powers and something else?" Percy asked. Helen nodded.

"My mother could manipulate the Darkforce...I inherited the abilities. I suppose that's what attracted my father to her, manipulating pure darkness," Helen sighed and glanced over her shoulder.

"Where's your mom now?" Percy asked. Annabeth nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ow!"

"It's okay," Helen said, still glancing over her shoulder. "She's dead."

Percy swallowed his guilt. He shouldn't have figure out that much. Annabeth mentioned Helen's mom in the past tense. This made Percy even more uneasy, yet hopeful. Helen lost her mom. Maybe she could sympathize with his predicament.

"We're here."

The boat slid onto the black sand of the shore. They followed Helen into Erebus. The dead parted absently for her, letting her through the crowd at the front entrance. Two lines were slowly crawling forward and the other line was moving fast, but Helen went around to the employee's entrance. The ghouls watching over the lines kept their hollowed eyes on demigods, sniffing.

"Come on," Helen hurried them. They followed obediently. Helen ignored the crying and screaming of the souls who were dragged off to unwillingly by skeletal warriors. She stopped suddenly and Percy nearly ran into her. "Why are we stopping?"

Grover tugged on Percy's sleeve and pointed up. Directly in front of them, was a large Rottweiler with three ginormous heads. The middle head sniffed the air then growled. Percy leaned closer to Helen, "It can smell us."

The middle head barked. Helen slapped the middle head's nose, stunning him, "No! Cerberus, no!"

Cerberus glanced back at the three intruders and growled again. "Cerberus! Sit. Sit!"

Reluctantly, he sat, squishing the souls beneath him. "Don't look into his eyes," Helen warned. "He takes that as a sign of challenge. He's antsy because he's hungry. I'll feed him and you three go on ahead."

"But...we have no idea where to go," Percy protested.

"Would you rather watch as he tears apart a cow?"

"...right. Do your thing."

Helen snapped and Cerberus rose to his feet, wagging his behind eagerly. "You hungry, boy? Yeah?"

Immediately, the dog began to drool. The three heads stuck out their tongues and formed puddles of saliva at his feet. "Come on, boy. Let's go get your snack. Come on. That's a good boy."

Cerberus bounded after her. He loved the taste of California cows. Helen was unfazed by Cerberus' brutal feeding frenzy. She had to wait until he finished, to make sure he didn't make too much of a mess. But something caught her attention. She gazed across the Fields of Asphodel, nothing was amiss, yet something was wrong. Deeply wrong. She could feel something stirring beneath her feet. _Impossible_, she thought.

Helen rose into the air, above everyone's heads. She saw in the far corner, the demigods were chasing Grover who's shoes were leading him straight to... "Tartarus," she gasped.

She flew at lightning speed. Grover was hanging onto a rock with only one of the flying shoes on. His hoof stuck out of his pants. Annabeth and Percy wouldn't reach him in time. Darkness folded around Helen and she reappeared in time to catch Grover before he fell into the pit. She tore the shoe off and let it fly off down into the pit. Grover scrambled back as Annabeth and Percy rushed to his side. Helen turned and stood at the edge of the entrance, and peered down. The stirring had ceased. She turned to face the visitors, "What the hell were you thinking? Coming over here."

"It's not my fault," Grover protested. "It was the shoes!"

"Well, go back before something tries to pull you in," she shooed them away from the entrance. "Go. _Go_."

Annabeth and Percy helped Grover to his hooves. Helen backed away from the entrance, shoving them until they were back in the Fields of Asphodel. She took them to Hades' palace. The kids gawked at the strange garden full of precious gems, poisonous shrubs, and petrified statues created by Medusa. Percy eyed a pomegranate tree. Helen placed her hand on his shoulder, "This is my step-mother's garden. If you wish to stay forever, then by all means, eat one. Otherwise...keep moving."

Percy nodded. He quickly pulled Grover away from picking a big, juicy fruit. Helen led them past the skeletal guards and straight to the front door. The second she stepped closer, the doors burst open, startling the kids. She glanced back at them, "Relax. He knows you're coming."

They entered the throne room. Hades sat in his godlike form. Percy could see the resemblance between father and daughter. The same inhumanly pale skin, black eyes, and ominous presence-but a thousand more times powerful than Helen. Percy and his friends stopped at a reasonably distance while Helen walked up to the foot of the throne, at her father's side.

"You were brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," the Lord of the Dead said. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Percy stepped forward, mustering his courage, "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised a brow and sat forward, "Only two requests? Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Helen rolled her eyes. Percy licked his lips and continued, "Lord Hades. Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be...bad."

"Really bad," Grover add.

"Return Zeus' master bolt to me. Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades' eyes glowed bright while Helen simply frowned in confusion. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have down?"

Percy frowned, "Um...Uncle. What exactly have I done?"

Helen slapped her palm to her forehead. The room shook with Hades' anger. "Do you think I want a war, godling?"

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy argued. "A war would expand your kingdom...right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well...," Percy trailed off after seeing Helen shaking her head to silence him.

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?" he moaned and groaned. "More security ghouls. Traffic problems at the judgement pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!" He huffed and glanced down at Helen. "Thankfully, since Helen joined my court, most of my problems have dwindled down...but it's still all too much. The dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt," Percy blurted.

"Lies!" Hades rose to his feet. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"_You_ were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt _and _my helm! Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"What? Your helm is missing?" Annabeth frowned and glanced at Helen who stared back blankly. "You knew about this? You led us down here because you think we have it?"

"You else has it, Annabeth? Can you honestly say it doesn't look like Percy took it from my father's point of view?" Helen asked, folding her arms under her chest. "It looks really suspicious. And Zeus and Poseidon's fight was really, really bad. I'm sorry, but Percy is the only suspect we have."

Percy frowned in disgust. "You think I stole it? That's why you sent the Furies?"

"Of course, child."

"And the other monsters?"

Before Hades could answer, Helen stepped forward, "What exactly are you accusing my father of, Percy? Don't think that just because he rules the dead, he's evil. He is one of the Eldest Gods. He commands the dead and only the dead. Monsters hail to no one. And definitely not their jailer."

"If Lord Hades didn't, who did?" Percy demanded.

"I don't know and I don't care," she placed her hands on her hips. "Return the helm. Now, or I can't guarantee my father will let you live."

"I don't have the stupid helm. I came here to get the master bolt back!" he snapped.

"Do not talk down to my daughter!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool."

"I didn't!" Percy argued.

"It's in your pack, you idiot. I feel it's power," Helen pointed to the backpack. Percy shrug it off and opened it. He pulled out a two-foot long cylinder, capped on both ends. Helen's eyes widened, "Liar!"

"No, I swear, I didn't...I don't...," Percy looked to Annabeth. "There's no way I had it all this time, I swear! I didn't know!"

"Where's my helm?" Hades demanded, his eyes glowing with power and anger.

"Wait, Lord Hades," Percy insisted. "This is all a mistake."

"A MISTAKE?" he roared. "There is no mistake. I know why you have come-I know the _real_ reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for _her_."

Hades tossed a golden ball of energy at Percy's feet. It spread upward, taking form of a woman in pain. Percy reached out to the woman but quickly withdrew his hand. Helen frowned in confusion as Hades cackled. "Yes. I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy reached into his pocket, holding three little pearls. "Only three?" Hades harrumphed with a smirk. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend an eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Helen lowered her gaze, thinking on this sudden realization. She hadn't known Percy's mother was taken. She promised herself she wouldn't care how much she knew Annabeth, she wouldn't give in until the helm was returned. But this news hit her harder than she anticipated. His mother? She knew Hades didn't care about her adoptive mother, Elizabeth Blackwell, but her death and her birth mother's death still stung at Helen's heart. Could she stand by as Percy is forced to watch his mother die? Damn her conscious.

Helen growled and rolled her eyes, "Father, forgive me."

She blasted the golden ball with a shot of dark energy. Percy's mother relaxed and suddenly vanished. "Mom!" he screamed. "What did you do?"

Helen ran over to him, creating a large dark energy wall between them and Hades. "I sent her home. Percy, you need to go. Now!"

"But-"

"Find my father's helm. I believe you didn't know you had the bolt, but I still don't trust you. Prove me wrong," she said intently. "Or I'll drag you back here kicking and screaming and begging for your life, got it?"

"I'll find it," he said, determined and unfazed by her threat. "Thank you."

Percy handed Grover and Annabeth a pearl. Helen lowered the wall as the three of them smashed their pearls, wrapping themselves in a protective bubble. Hades pointed his finger and his bone warriors marched towards Helen. As the bubbles rose up, Helen unleashed a wave of dark energy, overwhelming the undead soldiers.

**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York...**

Jovianne watched as Connor and Travis Stoll climbed up the lava rock wall. "Come on. I could do this blindfolded."

"You're welcome to try!" Connor shouted over his shoulder, his arms shaking.

"Maybe later," Jovianne muttered to herself, smirking.

She glanced absently towards the Big House and saw Katie Gardner running to her at top speed. "Jovianne! Chiron...needs you...TV...Percy...fighting...beach...Santa-!"

"Whoa, Whoa. Calm down," Jovianne gestured for her to breathe.

"Come down?!" Travis asked.

Jovianne ignored him, "What about Percy?"

"He's...he's on TV," Katie took a deep breath. "Fighting Ares."

Jovianne's eyes widened and she ran to the Big House, Katie following close behind. In the living room, the other Camp Counselors and Chiron were gathered in front of the TV. The news showed life footage of Ares, the god of war fighting a black-haired boy with a orange t-shirt. Jovianne groaned, "I cannot believe this. Ares? Seriously?"

"It appears so."

Ares turned towards the camera and waved his hand, creating a wall of red flame. The police managed to scurry away as their cars exploded. When it died down, Percy and Ares were still fighting. Percy summoned a six-foot wall of water to distract the war god, then slashed his ankle. Clarisse stomped towards the door, "He is so gonna pay..."

**Santa Monica Beach, California...**

Percy turned his eyes away as Ares retreated in a blinding flash of light, leaving behind a bronze helmet. He picked up then turned towards his friends but stopped. Helen sat cross-legged and leaned her chin on her fist, floating three feet in the air. She had a playful smirk on her face. Percy capped his sword and put it in his pocket, "You saw?"

"Yup."

"You gonna tell Hades the truth? Get him to call off the war?"

"No, I'm gonna let him burn the whole world," she unfolded her legs and dropped to her feet. "Of course I'm gonna make him stop. Look, Percy, I'm sorry I accused you. It wasn't fair."

"Don't worry about it. You helped us escape," he held the helm out.

Helen took it carefully in her hands, "Thank you, Percy."

"Thanks for saving my mom."

She nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I know we just met, but...always know that you can count on me as a friend."

Percy nodded with an awkward smile. Helen turned and walked towards the beach, disappearing as darkness enveloped her body. Percy turned to where his friends waited then froze as a man in a spangly outfit and another man in a full armored suit descended from the sky.

**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, June 21, 2006...**

When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover returned, the Camp was in full swing in celebration. As per tradition, a feast was prepared and the demigod heroes wore laurel wreaths made by Jovianne, which she told them would give them good dreams for the rest of the year. Afterwords, Annabeth and Percy burned their burial shrouds in the bonfire made in front of the amphitheater. Lee Fletcher, Counselor of the Apollo Cabin, and his siblings led the sing-along of "Dani California".

After the rest of the songs were song, Dionysus stood up from the table he shared with Chiron. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. Jovianne, would you tell everyone the good news?"

"Yes." She bowed her head and Dionysus sat back down. She faced her fellow demigods who were quiet with curiosity. "Most of you know...I've been pinning to out our existence to the public. And for the most part, you've agreed. Jocasta, as an Avenger, took the blame for the St Louis incident, but I've been informed that the country wants to know what the hell happened in LA. Iron Man and Captain America are still waiting for our decision. Bringing the mortals up here, not only will we be able to out Percy as a hero, but we'll be able to reveal the Camp."

"But, what about the gods?" Silena asked.

Jovianne tried to suppress her smile, "I spoke with the gods this morning. They've given us permission to reveal ourselves _and _their existence."


	5. Good News and Bad News

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (or the Heroes of Olympus) and/or any Marvel Comics characters**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sexuality**

**Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, June 25, 2006...<strong>

Jovianne stood in front of the mirror in her room. She decided to wear the dress her father bought her for her birthday last year. It was a gorgeous multi-purple colored fabric. It was a one-shoulder dress that was banded at the waist by a golden, braided rope. The skirt part flowed down to her knees, giving it a summer dress feel. She left her hair down. She went barefoot like she always did when she didn't wear pants. She loved walking in the soft grass with her bare feet. It comforted her.

Outside, everyone was finishing cleaning up. Most of them were still half-dressed in nice clothes. The girls stuck to the Greek sty;e dresses. But the boys, all of them, refused to wear kilts. Even Clarisse put a dress on. On top of the hill, by the pine tree, was a podium. Jovianne felt that she didn't need it, but the press would. Their vans were parked on the side of the road and they were still getting their equipment together. Luke and Argus helped maintain security.

Jovianne turned as she heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in."

Percy stuck his head in, "Hey."

"Busy day," she said.

"Yeah. Telling the world the ancient Greek gods are real," he said with a smirk. "You really think this is a good idea? I mean, I had a hard time taking the news."

"With what the world's gone through so far...they shouldn't be too surprised. Hercules and Jocasta are proof."

"Annabeth told me you're worried about being labeled society menaces like the mutants," he said with a soft tone. "But, I'm guessing _I _changed that."

"You certainly did," she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. It was now that Percy realized how Jovianne, though only 16, towered over him. There was a good seven-inch difference in their height. It added to her presence, her gaze-capturing demeanor. "This is a good thing we're doing, Percy. We won't have to hide what we are. We can help keep current and future demigods safe. Hell, we might even get a chance to save the world like you did."

"Yeah. But...I dunno, fame isn't my thing," he shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"Percy, we're not trying to be superheroes. We're not. We're people. And this is our life. We just need the world to accept that."

**...**

Jovianne reached the podium by the tree. The Camp Counselors were gathered around it with the Avengers; Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Hercules, Jocasta, and Ms Marvel stood to the left. Chiron was confined to his wheelchair with Argus at his side. Dionysus was busy taking his mid-day nap. Dozens of reporters stood several feet from the heroes and demigods, flashing their cameras.

Jovianne blinked, feeling a bit uneasy by the millions of flashes. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming. I apologize for the delay in issuing an explanation for the Santa Monica incident-"

Several hands shot up. Jovianne hesitated then pointed to a blond woman in a brown suit. "Does the fact that you're holding this press conference mean you're responsible? Would you like to explain exactly why you, a girl, are addressing the issue?"

"Forgive me for being so informal, ma'am. My name is Jovianne Carmine. Yes, I suppose you could say I am a girl. I'm 16 years old." She held her hand up to silence their insults. "But I am no mere _girl_. I am a demigod."

The reporters frowned in confusion. Jovianne swallowed, resisting the urge to look to Chiron for support. "A demigod means half-human, half-god. Specifically, the Greek gods."

The same blond woman interjected, "The _mythological _gods? You expect us to believe-"

"How else to explain Hercules existence?" Jovianne gestured to the Avenger. "Did you think he was a simple metahuman with super strength? No, ma'am. He is _the _Hercules. The people you see behind me are also demigods like me, though, before you ask, let me state that we are not immortal. We've been around for thousands of years. Perseus, Theseus, Agenor, Achilles...they all existed. I know this is a lot to take in, but all of the ancient myths...are fact."

Chiron took this moment to rise from his wheelchair. The reporters leaned back in shock. "You see?" Jovianne continued. "Centaurs, thought to be pure imagination, are real. This is Chiron, an immortal centaur and the wisest among them. He helps run this camp."

A frightened male reporter slowly raised his hand. "Um, what is this place exactly?"

"Camp Half-Blood. A summer camp and safe haven for demigods. Here, we train to survive the dangers beyond this place."

Another hand. "What exactly do you have to fear?"

"Monsters. Yes, those myths are real, too. There are many monsters who can sniff us out. They can smell the divine side of demigods and they hunt us down."

"And do what?"

"Eat us."

The reporters exchanged concerned, bewildered looks with each other. Jovianne licked her lips. "I suppose I should get to the point of this press conference. The Greek gods exist. But they follow the heart of western civilization. Mt. Olympus, their home, is here...in America."

"Where?"

"The Empire State Building." More confused looks. "The gods have weaved magic for a long time to keep it hidden from you. After today, it will be visible. Relax, it's nothing to be concerned about. As I was saying...the gods met during this past Winter Solstice, December 21st. During the gathering, the prized weapon of Zeus was stolen. No one, not even the gods, knew who had taken it...until 23 days ago when a boy arrived. Percy Jackson was the boy you saw on the beach. He was wrongly accused of being the thief and set out to prove his innocence...and succeeded. I will let him tell you his story. It's best if you keep your questions until after he's done. Percy..."

Percy took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. Jovianne gave him a reassuring smile and stepped back. He kept both hands on the podium to keep himself upright. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. My father is Poseidon, god of the Sea. So, I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

**Five days later...**

"And I'm sure you'll think on this, of course."

A woman in a lovely white dress sat at the table across from Jovianne who wore her regular camp t-shirt and jean shorts. But she was barefoot. She felt no intimidation from the woman in white, or the man beside her who wore red lens glasses. Jovianne suppressed a smirk, the woman in white was obviously trying to learn all she psychically could from Jovianne's mind and the other kids on the compound.

"Miss Frost, I'd appreciate it if you'd cease your telepathic activities. Though I had casted an anti-telepathy spell prior to _your _arrival, I still don't want you snooping around."

The man in glasses glanced at Miss Frost. She smiled innocently, "Old habits die hard. Can you blame me for being a bit curious?"

"You're not making a very good impression," Jovianne frowned, tapping her finger on the table. "Mr Summers, I understand why an alliance would be a good thing, but frankly I'm concerned about the company you keep."

"Our team is our business. You're going to judge the X-men when you send children out to defend themselves against man-eating monsters?"

"That is survival, Mr Summers. If it were effective, we'd put a nuclear missile in these kids' hands to defend themselves. You have no idea what we face everyday beyond this haven," Jovianne scoffed and sat forward. "The Counselor of the Athena Cabin came here when she was seven. _Seven _years old...and she was on the run from monsters twice her size and ten thousand times stronger. She had two fellow demigods with her. One of them, however, did not make it. To spare her a painful death, her father, Zeus, turned her into the tree who passed by on the hill."

Scott Summers raised his eyebrows, "A tree?"

"Yes. Sacrifice...is a lot of what we do. Percy Jackson was the first hero to return since my fellow Head Counselor, Luke Castellan," she leaned back and crossed her legs. "Death is common...painful, brutal death. We simply strive to train these kids to survive. They use their swords against monsters, not mortals."

"The X-men aim to co-exist with humans. That has always been our goal," he said. "Equality is all we want."

"And I understand...but you need to understand that demigods are half-human and half-god. Plus, the children of Athena are not born by the typical method. I suppose we are a species, a race," she sighed and gazed out at the camp. "The world, in these few days, have been incredibly understanding. Seems unfair. They've accepted the existence of myths before, so accepting us was easy enough." Jovianne stood up and walked over to the railing. "You can count on an alliance with us. We already decided last night."

"Then why did you drag this out?"

"Because not all of us trust you. But enough believe that an alliance is necessary," she turned around and held out her hand.

Scott stood up and shook her hand, "Thank you, Jovianne."

"We will honor this alliance the best we can, but do know that our own needs always come first."

"Likewise," he smirked.

Jovianne watched the two X-men leave the compound. Though they walked in silence, she could tell by their movements that their conversation was telepathic. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Mutants."

**The Big House, July 4, 2006...**

"So, it's not a big deal, right?"

"I dunno, Lee, you're 15...she's only 12," Jovianne said with a disapproving look.

"She'll be 13 in a week. Come on, you're making me feel like some kind of pedophile," Lee whined, dropping his head in his arms as he leaned on the porch rail.

"You asked for my opinion and I'm giving it," she pointed out. The sun had already set and the last bit of light was disappearing on the horizon. The Hephaestus Cabin had already began setting up their firework machine. "Lee, honestly, if you really like her, then go for it. But be careful. You know how daughters of Aphrodite can get."

"I will. I promise," he gave her a goofy grin. "She's really something."

"Yeah, I think you just like her because she kicked your ass in hand-to-hand combat training." Jovianne shoved him playfully. "Go on. Don't keep her waiting, lover boy."

Lee shoved her back and bounded down the steps. Jovianne watched the other campers walk into the woods, heading to the beach. She sighed as the camp started to grow quiet. A presence appeared behind her, the person placed their hands on her hips. "You wanna head down there?"

"Not really," Luke answered. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder, hugging her. "What I'd rather do...is move some furniture around in your room."

"What?" she laughed.

"Yeah. I think your bed would look great next to the window...with the moonlight pouring in. It'd be picture perfect. Come on, what do you say?"

Jovianne turned around to face him, "What's gotten into you, lately? You've been really attached to my room."

"Actually, it's just your bed. It is amazing. The best mattress I've ever slept on." Luke grinned, unable to keep his straight face.

"You jerk." She smiled then kissed him.

Luke kissed her back hungrily then pulled away. He grabbed her hand and ran inside, all the way upstairs to her room. Inside, he threw her onto the bed and slammed the door shut, silently turning the lock. Jovianne bounced on the bed a couple times then Luke was suddenly on top of her. Jovianne smiled wickedly then rolled, moving on top. She straddled his waist and he held onto her hips. His smile slowly fell and he sat up, "Jovianne...I want you to know...I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. Luke gently grabbed her face and kissed her again.

**August 17, 2006...**

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Jovianne ran down the steps of the porch and sprinted across the grass. Two nymphs were carrying Percy who seemed paler than a white sheet of paper. "What happened?!"

"Poisoned! By a Pit Scorpion!"

"Damn it," Jovianne spat. She noticed the large red welt on Percy's hand, and it was getting bigger by the second. She took Percy from the nymphs. "Get Lee Fletcher and Annabeth Chase. Now!"

They nodded and ran off. Jovianne held onto Percy and their bodies glowed with golden energy. The next moment, they were in the infirmary of the Big House. Chiron came galloping into the room, "What has happened?!"

"I dunno." Jovianne answered as she laid Percy down. Though he looked white like a ghost, his skin burned with a dangerous fever. Katie Gardner and Lee came running into the room. Lee held a bowl full of watery herbs while Katie held an empty bowl. Jovianne cracked her knuckles and concentrated. Her finger tips glowed brightly with concentrated blue energy. Without another thought, she dug her fingers around the welt. Percy thrashed immediately. "Hold him!"

Lee and Katie obeyed. Jovianne's eyes glowed blue as she dug her fingers in further, pulling the welt off his flesh. As the welt began to lift, so did the poison. It was attached to the welt like roots from a tree. Jovianne gripped the poison roots and pulled. Percy cried out as blood spurted from the trauma. Finally, the last bit slurped out of Percy's veins. Jovianne threw the poison roots into the empty bowl. Lee acted fast. He smothered Percy's wound with the herbal liquid. He placed his hands over it and hummed, using his own magic to heal Percy.

Jovianne got up and turned to Chiron, "He'll be fine. Give him some nectar and ambrosia...and he should wake up within a few hours."

**Later...**

Percy woke with a start. Annabeth lowered the nectar drink. He quickly took in his surroundings; Annabeth holding the nectar, Jovianne beside her and Argus in the corner. Percy groaned in pain, "Ugh. How-how am I alive? I thought I was practically dead."

"A little bit of magic goes a long way," Jovianne said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Like my insides were frozen, then microwaved."

"Perfect. You're healing well," she gave him an encouraging smile. "Now, tell us what happened."

**...**

Jovianne stared off into space, completely stunned by Percy's story. Annabeth slumped her shoulders in anger and sadness, "I can't believe that Luke...yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse him...he was never the same after his quest."

Jovianne blinked, snapping out of her daze, "I...I have to go to Olympus. The gods need to know. I'll leave now."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

"Percy, you can't-"

"He wants a freaking war!" he paused to compose himself. "Jovianne...Luke thinks that you'll join him. He says you'll see his perspective and agree."

Jovianne furred her brows and took the nectar from Annabeth, "Leave us."

Annabeth gave Percy a look of sympathy and followed Argus out. Jovianne fidgeted with the cup, "When I was 12, my mother, Hecate, kidnapped me when I first met Chiron."

Percy shifted his eyes awkwardly, resisting the urge to ask questions. "She gave blessed me with unlimited magical powers. My mother had planned to turn me into her own demigod messiah. She wanted me to unleash my powers onto Olympus...destroying it and the gods."

"Why?"

"Because she hates them," she said flatly. "As a minor goddess, she isn't formally recognized. She's just as old and basically just as powerful, but...her magic does not compare to the major gods. Anyway, Chiron bargained for my life."

"It was painful...what my mother put me through. Sometimes I still have nightmares," she snorted, as if scolding herself. "Then Luke came for me. Chiron had sent him to find me and bring me back. He was aided by my father who had decided to partake in his parental role," she snorted. "Luke saved me. It shouldn't be a surprise that he and I soon began a romantic relationship."

"But he's, like, 5 years older than you."

"2 years. I'm only 17, Percy."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry...I don't know why I forgot," he said, rubbing his head.

"You're still disoriented," she placed the back of hand on his forehead. "But at least your temperature is normal."

"So...you and Luke are dating. That's why he says you'll join him?"

She lowered her hand to her lap. "I understand how he feels, Percy. He's angry. He has been abandoned and left alone. So have I. Our childhoods were lonely, dark, and painful. I suppose that did add into the attraction I felt for him. But if he believes that I will follow him down that dark path, then he truly does not know me." She turned away to glare at the wall. "This is all my fault. I should've seen this coming. I could've prevented this. I could've-"

"It's not your fault, Jovianne," Percy leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Look, I know we've only been friends for like...three months, but you're not like Luke. For some reason, you respect the gods...a lot."

"They're not as bad as you think, Percy. If my mother hadn't put through all that hell and the gods hadn't spared me, I might've end up just like Luke," her entire body seemed to slump in sadness. "Believe me, Percy, I did feel cheated. The gods hurled many insults at me. They said I was a dangerous weapon. I was beyond angry. But...I dunno. I learned to let go of my anger and resentment. They are gods and we're, well, not."

"But we're half."

"Yes, which is why we tend to resent their treatment of us. We're more powerful than humans-mutants, I don't know-but the gods are, obviously, more powerful than us." She half-smiled. "Luke...was never able to understand how I was able to let go. Despite my bitterness, Hecate is still my mother, but my loyalty is to the camp and thus, the gods."

"You're disturbingly really wise for a teenager, you know that?"

She laughed, something that made Percy smile. "A benefit of being 'enlightened', I guess. A lot of demigods feel the same way Luke does. I just don't."

"I still don't understand."

"My personal opinions are really complicated. I'm too forgiving, I think. But, I don't forget," she playfully nudged his arm. "Relax, Percy. I'm not going anywhere. I've been promoted."

"Promoted?"

"To Head Counselor...I'm the oldest camper."

"Oh."

She shoved him back down on his pillow, "I'll let you rest."

"Jovianne?" he called as she reached the door. "You live in New York?"

"Yes."

"Maybe, I dunno...we can meet? Hangout?" he shrugged.

She smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter 5<strong>

**please review**


	6. Broken Boundaries

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (or the Heroes of Olympus) and/or any Marvel Comics characters**

**Rated T for language, violence, and some sexuality**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Starbucks, New York City, New York, June 1, 2007...<strong>

The waitress came by and set two cups of coffee down on the table between a gorgeous, red-haired actress and her plain but handsome boyfriend. The actress thanked the waitress then turned back to her boyfriend, "Seriously, Peter...you ought to think more about this."

"I know, MJ...I just wasn't thinking. I spent all morning arguing with Jameson and-"

The building across the street suddenly exploded. Peter reached over to cover MJ from the debris that blew over. When it was over, they saw the wall of the building had a huge hole in it. Faint screams of terror reached outside. MJ frowned, "Is that...children screaming?"

She looked over for her boyfriend, but he was already gone. Something above caught her eye. "Look," someone shouted. "It's Spiderman!"

Spiderman shot his web at the top of the building and swung inside. He let go of his web and landed on the ceiling. Instantly, he realized he was in the gym of a school. Several children were cowering near the locker doors which had been blown open. A boy with black hair was facing three eight-foot tall monstrous beings...alone. One of the monsters picked up a big bronze cannonball and threw it straight at the boy. Spiderman shot his web and grabbed the cannonball in time, he twisted his wrist, causing the cannonball to swing around, narrowly missing the boy. The web-slinger threw the ball back at the monster and it disappeared in a column of gold dust. "Whoa! Never seen a bad guy do that!"

"Spiderman!" the boy shouted in surprise. He ducked as a cannonball sailed over him, hitting the taller boy. The tall boy caught the ball and threw it back, hitting the giant in the chest, causing him to explode. "Woo!" Spiderman cheered. "Ten points!"

The last giant growled angrily, "I will devour you all! Fear the wrath of Joe Bob!"

"Bring it on, you steroid-happy Hillbilly!"

Spiderman shot several spurts of web at the giant, covering his eyes. The web-slinger landed next to the black-haired boy, "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, um, thanks...I-I'm Percy," he said, star-struck.

"Percy? Percy Jackson?"

Spiderman grabbed Percy's shirt and ducked towards the wall just in time to dodge the charging giant. Joe Bob ran right into the stack of mats. He turned around. His eyes were red and covered in claw marks. "You will pay masked spider! Arachne will tremble in fear when she hears I have destroyed one of her children!"

"Who the hell is Arachne?"

Joe Bob roared in anger. Suddenly, he froze. A blade protruded from the giant's abdomen. The knife twisted and the giant exploded in a column of green flame. The gym grew quiet as a blond-haired girl stood with the knife in her hand. "Well, that was rude," Spiderman said. "He exploded without answering my question."

"Trust me," the girl said. "You do not wanna know who Arachne is."

"Annabeth," Percy breathed.

"Hey."

"Sup?" Spiderman said.

A boy who was cowering in the corner stood up, staring at everyone with a dumbfounded look. "What the...? Hey! You're that girl in-"

Annabeth turned and punched the boy square in the nose. "That's for earlier, you pig."

Spiderman glanced at the crying boy then at Annabeth, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Sirens sounded in the distance. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm, "We don't have much time. Meet me outside. We have to go to Camp. And...and bring him." She pointed to the tall boy. "We'll need him."

"_What_?!" Percy demanded.

"There's no time. Just hurry!"

"Go now, kid," Spiderman said, catching their attention. "I can handle this. If they see a respectable superhero like me in the ruckus, they won't suspect you caused this mess."

"Really?" Percy stared at him, shocked and still star-struck.

"Yeah. Just another 'your friendly-neighborhood Spiderman to the rescue' thing."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Stop drooling and follow me!"

**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York...**

"That's not gonna work."

"Of course it'll work," Jovianne said. "When have you known something to not work on the southeast corner?"

"The caffeine riots, the exploding dummies, the crazy duck...should I keep going?" Charles Beckendorf plopped down in his chair. He and Jovianne were reviewing blueprints and ideas on the porch of the Big House. "This idea is so bad, that it makes the whole motion-sensor idea seem worthwhile now."

"Hey, that was a worthwhile idea...Malcolm said so."

"It doesn't matter. This will never work, Jovianne. Creating automatons that are fueled by your magic could be disastrous," he emphasized the last sentence. "What if something happens to you, and the magic inside the automatons disappear? What if the automatons don't respond to the magic at all? What if the automatons decided to go dark side and attack us instead?"

"Every theory has flaws, Charles. The challenge is how to overcome them. You and your siblings have created a great deal of things...especially considering all the technology you've managed to invent with Stark Industries resources. If you can create a phone of celestial bronze that won't trigger a monster to a demigod, then you can create an automaton."

"Those are two totally different things," he said, rolling his eyes. "Mr Stark gave us a lot of blueprints of his own ideas. He even suggested creating suits of celestial bronze to use in battle...needless to say, he already has one of his own."

"But can't get to work, can he?" she asked.

"No."

"Because?"

"Cause it wasn't built by a child of Hephaestus-don't try to flatter me into going through with this," he snapped. "How many times do I have to say it until you get it?"

"Just see if it's possible? Please," she asked, placing her hand on his arm. "We're desperate, Charles. Please."

He stared at her for a moment. He exhaled sharply then stood up, "Fine."

Jovianne smiled as Beckendorf stormed off, muttering about sorceresses and bad plans. She placed her feet on the edge of the table and took her lemonade and sipped it relaxingly. Her relaxation only lasted seconds because Katie Gardner came bounding up the steps. "Jovianne, there's a SHIELD agent here."

"Why?"

"She's here to drop off her daughter."

Jovianne rolled her eyes and got up. She followed Katie to the top of the hill where a petite, ageless SHIELD agent waited with a young girl. The SHIELD agent was barely over five-feet tall. Her rich, burgundy red hair was swept up into a tight bun at the top of her head. She wore jeans and a leather jacket which carried a SHIELD emblem on the sleeve. The girl standing next to her was surprisingly shorter than her mother. The girl probably stood around four-seven and nearly an exact copy of her mother. The same Latin features and bronzed skin, but the girl's hair was as dark as red wine. Her eyes were maroon and full of annoyance.

"Good afternoon," Jovianne said. She smirked and narrowed her eyes, "What can we do for you, Agent Vice?"

Agent Vice gave a fake smile in response. She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I'm here to drop off my daughter. I feel like it's high time that she attend this...summer camp."

"This summer camp is for demigods. A haven to keep all of us safe from carnivorous monsters, among other enemies. This isn't a-"

"I'm well aware what Camp Half-Blood is-terrible name, by the way. I'm not looking for a babysitter. My daughter is a demigod," she said with a small, proud smile.

Jovianne glanced at the girl who did not meet her gaze. The girl glared out at the camp like she blamed this place for her current situation. "Are you one-hundred percent sure your daughter is a demigod? She could be a mutant or...mutate. Have their been monster attacks, anything like that?"

"No. I've kept her quite safe," Agent Vice assured. "I'll make it easy for you, Miss Carmine. Her father is Ares."

As if on cue, a glowing hologram appeared atop the girl's head. It beheld two spears crossed together with a boar's head glowing in a hateful red color. Within seconds, it was gone. Agent Vice glanced back at Jovianne, "There you have it. Proof. Now, will you take in my daughter or not."

Jovianne noticed the girl's angry expression. "Katie, will you take her down to the Big House? I'll be there momentarily."

Katie nodded and ushered the daughter of Ares to follow her. Reluctantly, the girl went. Once they were out of earshot, Agent Vice seemed to become emotional all of a sudden. "Miss Carmine, you understand that I am an agent of SHIELD. The things I do...I can't give you any details, but I have to integrate myself into deep cover. If I do that, I have to sever all ties until the mission is over. It could leave Marina in danger."

"Marina," Jovianne nodded. "She is safe here. Only demigods and permissioned guests are allowed. No humans...no danger."

"Thank you."

Jovianne smirked, "So the great Mina Vice does have a soft side."

"If it weren't for the magical barrier, I would break your teeth. Goodbye, Miss Carmine." Agent Vice turned on her heels and marched down the hill. Jovianne shook her head and headed back into the camp. Katie was talking with Marina on the porch. Jovianne approached them, "Katie, you're free to go. I think the northwestern border needs some attending to."

"Sure," she said and smiled at Marina once more before leaving. Jovianne turned to Marina, "I'm Jovianne Strange, by the way."

Marina frowned, "I thought your name was Carmine?"

"It is to all outsiders. It's not just my identity I'm protecting."

"Uh, okay." She held out her hand. "Marina Vasquez."

Jovianne shook her hand, "Welcome, Marina. Come, let me give you the tour."

**Ares Cabin...**

"Wow, you're fourteen?" Jovianne asked in disbelief.

Marina eyed her suspiciously, "Yes. Before you comment on my height, I'll have you know that majority of the women in Cuba are petite."

Jovianne chuckled lightly before knocking on the door of the cabin. Marina studied it in nervousness. It reminded her of violence and why she despised it. Ares was the god of war. She knew that, but it always bothered her. A very young, blond haired boy answered the door. Jovianne smiled at him innocently, "Hey, Alex. Is Clarisse in there?"

"Yeah, but she's taking a nap," Alex said with a grumpy face.

"Go get her for me."

"...you know it's a bad idea to wake her up in the middle of a nap, right?"

Jovianne said nothing as she smiled. Alex sighed and grumbled as he went to fetch Clarisse. Marina furred her brows, "He's...so young."

"Alexander Aaron," Jovianne informed. "Youngest camper here. His mother died in accident last year and Ares dropped him off here."

"H-How old is he?"

"Alex? He's five."

The door swung open and a disgruntled Clarisse leaned out of the doorway. Her hair was ruffled and there were circles under her eyes. "Jovianne...this had better be life-and-death serious for you to wake me up."

"You have a new sister, Clarisse," she gestured to Marina. Clarisse narrowed her eyes at her new sibling. She turned back to Jovianne, "Are you serious? Do we look like we really need any new campers right now? Send her back!"

Jovianne crossed her arms under her chest, "Marina is the daughter of Agent Vice of SHIELD."

Clarisse growled in annoyance and muttered something to herself. "Mark!" she screamed over her shoulder. "Get up, dammit!"

"Argh! Alright!" came a voice from inside.

Clarisse stepped aside and waved Marina inside, "Get in. I'll have Mark go over the rest of the tour."

"You're not gonna do it?" Marina asked. "I thought you were the Counselor...?"

"I have to guard the border. I'm sure Jovianne told you all about that." She glared at Jovianne who glared back.

Suddenly, a large boom echoed through the camp. The barrier became visible up near the top of the hill. Jovianne broke into a run towards the hill. The barrier glowed and strained against something strong and powerful. As the pine tree came into view, Jovianne could see what was struggling against the barrier. Two large, bronze bulls were ramming their heads against the barrier, fighting to enter. _Not possible_, Jovianne thought to herself. One of the bulls slipped right through the barrier and opened it's mouth. Fire poured down the hill, setting the grass ablaze. Jovianne ran towards the fire and raised her hands. Ice blasts sprouted from her hands and the flames instantly froze. "Border patrol, to me-!"

The other bull slipped through the barrier and hit Jovianne with it's head, sending her flying back towards the Big House. Campers advanced on the bulls. Little Alex Aaron was one of them. Clarisse led the campers, running right past Jovianne. Marina ran to her side and helped her up, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Jovianne grumbled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just got hit by a bull and rolled down a hill at like 100 mph!"

"I'm fine. Just stay back!" Jovianne shoved her away as she ran towards the burning campers. She dowsed their burning helmets as Alex and Clarisse surrounded one of the bulls. The other was turning in circles looking for something. Jovianne frowned and her eyes glowed white. She could see Annabeth with her baseball cap on, trying to get in close to the bull. It quickly lost interest and charged head-on at Clarisse, smashing her shield. The bull ran past her and let loose another wave of fire, burning more campers. Jovianne ran to one camper, trying to help her sit down while her flesh still smoldered. A blur ran past her. Jovianne's eyes widened, "Marina!"

Marina grabbed the sword of a wounded camper and charged at the bull heading down the hill straight towards her. At the last second, she dove to the side and slid the blade into it's side, cutting the metal like butter. It turned in a wide arc and charged again. Marina held up her sword, but found it to be half melted. "Dammit," she muttered to herself. "Sorry, Mom."

The bull aimed it's horns at her, charging harder as Marina braced herself. She heard someone shout as she grabbed the bull's horns. The bull's body rose into the air from it's momentum. Marina shoved the horns into the ground. As the bull began to flip forward, Marina grabbed it's small tail then kicked at it's head. The bull ripped right off it's buried snout. Alex appeared and shoved his spear into the bull's mechanical heart. The bull made a few whirring sounds before dying completely like a car out of gas. Alex seized up Marina, "You're a daughter of Ares?"

She nodded. "He claimed me."

"What the hell?!" Clarisse yelled, coming down from the scene of the other bull. "No child of Ares has that kinda strength! What else are you? A Mutant? A Kree? What?"

"I'm human-err, somewhat!" Marina shouted back. "Why're you yelling at me? Shouldn't you be thanking me for stopping the metal bull? And why would anyone make one of these? Is it HYDRA's or something?"

"No," Jovianne said, approaching. "It's a creation of Hephaestus. He makes automatons. The Colchis Bulls were one of them."

"The Col-_what_? You know what, I don't even care. All I know is that I'm some sort of demigod freak of nature and I'm tired." Marina threw her hands up and walked back down the hill. Clarisse stepped next to Jovianne as they watched her depart. "What the hell is she?"

"She's a demigod, Clarisse. But...her abilities are more god-like than anything I've ever seen," Jovianne noted.

"Whatever. We got more important things to worry about," she said. Clarisse started to walk but stopped. "Percy Jackson is here."

Jovianne whirled around as Clarisse walked away. Percy and Annabeth were standing will a six-foot tall, baby Cyclops. She rolled her eyes and marched up the hill. "Annabeth, why is it that you always seem to do _exactly _the opposite of what I ask of you? And you brought a Cyclops?"

"Wow," said the Cyclops, admiring her hair. "So pretty like snow."

"His name's Tyson," Percy pointed out.

"You shouldn't even be here, Percy."

"I'm good, Jovianne. Thanks for asking."

"I'm serious," she said as she shoved Tyson's hand away from her head. "Why did you bring Tyson? Why did you even let him in here? You know the rules, both of you."

"He's my friend," Percy said and Tyson smiled.

Jovianne placed a fist on her hip and pinched the area between her eyes in frustration. "Ugh! Whatever. Just help carry the wounded to the Big House. I need to arrange a counselor meeting and talk to Tantalus and-"

"Tantalus?"

"The activities director," she said.

"No, Chiron is the activities director," Percy reminded her. "And where's Argus?"

Jovianne scowled, "Argus was fired. So was Chiron."

"What?! Why?"

Jovianne pointed to Thalia's tree. Annabeth, Tyson, and Percy turned and gasped at the sight of the sickly pine tree. It was nearly leafless and it oozed green sap from a puncture near it's base. "That's why."

**Dining Pavilion, that night...**

Percy filed in with the other campers. He sat at Poseidon's table and glared at the head table. Jovianne sat on Mr. D's left side while the new activities director, Tantalus, sat on his right side. Mr. D stood up to greet the campers and sneered at Percy, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

"_Percy_ _Jackson_...sir," Percy corrected.

"Yes," Mr. D took a sip of his drink. "Well, as you young people say these days: _Whatever_."

Jovianne cleared her throat to command their attention, "Percy...this is the new activities director."

Tantalus eyed Percy suspiciously like he was going to tackle the boy any second. "I am Tantalus. On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" he demanded.

"Percy," Jovianne warned. Percy stared her, stunned by her calm demeanor. In the firelight, her hair made her seem pale like she hadn't seen the sun in a long time. Percy blinked as he began to realize how she looked. He exhaled sharply and looked at Tyson, "Come on."

"No," Jovianne said. "Tyson stays here. We need to discuss what to do with him."

"What? Why? Tyson saved the camp. He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down the whole place."

"Yes," Tantalus said, "and what a pity that would have been."

Percy opened his mouth to argue and Jovianne placed her hand on the table. She said nothing and stared right into his eyes. Percy took a step back and sighed. "Leave us," she ordered. "We will decide his fate."

Reluctantly, he went to the Poseidon table. Tantalus smiled and raised an eyebrow at Jovianne. "You have quite an authoritative voice. Oh, how I would love to sink my teeth into your-"

"Let me make something clear," Jovianne said, her eyes full of confidence. "I know why you were in the Fields of Punishment. I had no say in your employment here, but I am Head Counselor. The campers are my responsibility. If you so much as even think of going near one of them, I will peel the flesh off your bones one centimeter at a time and make you eat your own skin. I am not afraid of you. It is you who should fear me."

Tantalus snickered, "You have to sleep sometime, little girl."

Jovianne gave him a venomous smile, "Yes..but imagine when you'll be able to find eat and find you're eating maggots instead or drinking delicious wine and it's really liquid decay."

"Enough you, two," Mr. D insisted. "Tantalus, old chap, head her warning. No one is as nearly as powerful as this sorceress here."

"She's just a daughter of Hecate. That's nothing special," he harrumphed.

Mr. D sighed, "My friend, she is also the daughter of the Sorcerer Supreme."

Tantalus opened his mouth to make a remark while reaching for a burger that slid along the table. Jovianne caught it before it went flying off. She took a large bite and moaned at the taste while glancing at an insulted Tantalus. Mr. D shook his head, "Why do I bother?"

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter<strong>

**please review**


End file.
